Large scale data centers and the Internet provide a global infrastructure for a wide variety of web-based services. Managers of such services aim to ensure excellent quality at reasonable costs. To achieve these goals, a manager of a web-based service typically enters negotiations with one or more data center operators. For example, to ensure excellent quality, a web-service may require a certain amount of memory, CPU and bandwidth. A data center operator may base the purchase price of such resources on a long-term model that accounts for sunk costs, power costs, expected demand for resources, etc. Such negotiations may take considerable time and have lengthy terms. In turn, the lengthy terms bind the resources and make overall operation of the global infrastructure inflexible, fraught with risk and market inefficiencies.
As described herein, various exemplary technologies allow for optimal provisioning of global computing resources. Such technologies can also drive out market inefficiencies and account for associated traffic and events that impact availability and cost of computing resources.